A Desert Ride
by DaemonBird
Summary: Mello needs to release his anger and brings Matt along with him for a ride through the desert. Rated M for brief usage of profanity.


Mello's anger flared as he slammed the door to his, well, _Matt's_, apartment.

"If you're going to knock my door off it's hinges can you at least do so without my witnessing it?"

Mello glared at the shirtless redheaded creature sprawled upon the couch. Matt was loosely holding an unlit Camel Red cigarette between two fingers. His other hand was draped across the back of the sofa.

Mello snorted and violently threw a lighter at Matt, which the other easily caught. He returned to a normal sitting position and flicked the lighter several times before a flame appeared but before he could use it to ignite his cancer-stick Mello strolled by and blew it out.

"Thanks," Matt gave up trying to smoke and threw the two objects onto the coffee table in front of him.

"I need speed; want to go for a ride with me?" Mello asked.

Matt sighed, "Sure."

Mello's motorcycle roared to life and Matt heard a predatory growl come from his own throat. He blinked at his strange animal behavior but shrugged it off just as quickly.

Before Matt could properly fit on his helmet, Mello was already going 50, and they weren't even out of the parking lot. Matt weighed the chances that they would crash and how far he'd fly but he didn't really know much about physics.

Mello wasn't really focused on the road that much, he was too acutely aware of the arms around his waist. His body was rigid and tense due to the speed his machine was going at. Idly he wondered if driving out into the desert until he ran out of gas just to have the opportunity to be with Matt would piss the other off or not. He decided to give it a try.

After an hour of illegal speeding, Matt started wondering how long this trip would last. Not that he had anything against holding Mello so tightly like this, but the sun had already set and there were in the middle of nowhere. He noticed that the bike was slowly losing speed.

"Uh... Mello?" he asked.

"Mmmm?" the other murmured.

"Where the fuck are we going?"

At that moment Mello applied full force onto the brakes and Matt almost flew off. Mello got up and the bike fell over, taking Matt down with it.

As Mello stretched his arms Matt angrily grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled.

Mello shrugged, leaned over and licked Matt's face.

"Ewwwww!" The other laughed and pushed Mello away. "Bad kitty."

"Me-ow." Mello purred and jumped on top of Matt. They fell onto the sand and Mello pinned Matt's arms down with his knees. The other's eyes widened.

"Hey there buddy, whatch-"

But before Matt got to finish his sentence, Mello bent down and lightly brushed his lips against Matt's. He felt his own heartbeat race.

Matt felt the blood rush to his face and the reverberations his heart caused inside of him, but he was pretty sure Mello heard it too.

"Matt," Mello started in horror, "did you just kiss me?"

"Hu-?"

"God, you're such a pervert! I'm insulted." Mello stood up and made a big deal of stomping away, but as he turned back to look at Matt a smile was playing at the corners of his mouth.

Matt chuckled and got up. He dusted the sand off his pants.

"Sorry, you had a bug on your lips and I killed it…with mine." He said as he walked over to the blonde beauty.

"Oh well why didn't you say so? I was considering filing a sexual assault report."

Matt came closer and wrapped his hands against Mello's waist and kissed him with all the love and passion that he had held the past nineteen years he had known him. Mello entwined his fingers into Matt's hair and they stood there kissing until Matt pulled away and pushed Mello to the ground.

Mello looked frightened for a second but then Matt joined him there. They lay in each other's arms, eyes closed, without speaking for a long time.

"Hey Matt, look," Mello pointed at the desert sky. It looked like someone had spilled glitter onto a still-wet black canvas.

Matt whistled, "Wow."

Mello turned his head to the right so that he was looking straight into Matt's eyes and whispered, "I love you."

Matt sighed and propped himself up on one elbow and with his free hand moved a stray piece of hair away from Mello's eyes. He caressed the jagged area around his left eye and down his jaw bone to his chin. He tilted his chin up towards him and leaned in to place a soft kiss upon Mello's lips. Mello sighed as Matt pulled away to his forehead on Mello's.

"I love you too," he finally replied, "I've always loved you."

Mello smiled. The sweetest smile he has ever seen on Mello's face filled him with a fluttering joy and made his heart do wonders. At that moment he didn't care where they were or what would follow. He'd hurt anyone that laid a hand on his love. The edges of his mind blurred with blinding love.

What Mello felt was roughly the same. Somewhere in his subconscious their current disposition was tugging at his brain, but he couldn't care less. His whole world right now, and always, has been Matt. Truly that's all he really cared about.

High above the stars twinkled as if with happiness for Mello and Matt. This night has taken them away from the world and for once they could focus on each other. There was no hate, no pain, no anger, just a slow fire that warmed every inch of their bodies. Knowing that this wonderful feeling might have to end sometime, they let themselves get lost in each other, hoping that morning would never come.


End file.
